


Wavering On A Breath

by Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Strangulation, Vomiting, everyone is scared and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans/pseuds/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans
Summary: When Dr Jekyll is in danger, he transforms into Mr Hyde. Likewise, to fall asleep Mr Hyde must become Dr Jekyll.What happens when Dr Moreau accidentally meets both these conditions at the same time?Based off the J&H Skype chat's Strangulation/Choked AU idea.





	Wavering On A Breath

Dr Moreau was losing his mind. Finally, he’d managed to capture the crazed blonde bastard that had tried to stab him with an umbrella. Finally, he’d gotten him strapped down securely to an operating table. And now? And now, the man would not keep his mouth shut for more than the second he took to breathe in between ranting, swearing, singing and some of the worst purple-prose poetry he’d ever heard, that almost had him missing the swearing. The man just would not shut up! He’d even tried gagging him only to have the pest start humming as loudly as he could. Moreau could not work like this. Glaring at the infamous Mr Hyde, who had just managed to firmly lodge the tune of some folk song into his brain, Moreau came to a decision.

“I’m going to sedate you.”

There was a merciful pause in the noise. Mr Hyde made a strange face like he was listening to someone else far away; he’d made that face a lot when he’d first been captured. The expression was short lived as it always was and was replaced instantly by a look of seething fear. Perfect.

Fishing around for the necessary equipment to send the blond headache off to sleep, Dr Moreau enjoyed the escalating number of smothered swears trying to fill the air. The syringe was prepared with an adequate dose to keep the man under until such a time to properly make use of him before Dr Moreau advanced closer to his captive. Mr Hyde was struggling fiercely by now, expression alternating between the purest anger and fear. Luckily, he had been sure to belt him up nice and tight when Hyde had first been captured. After all, despite his size there was no denying the blonde was a vicious beast.

Ceasing the man’s arm to steady it, Dr Moreau found the forearm’s vein with practiced ease and administered the drug. Tossing the syringe away to be cleaned up later, the doctor returned to his work, enjoying the gradual quietening of his captive. All was quiet for a moment of so, then strangled gasps began to echo around the room. Damn bastard obviously needed a stronger dose. Getting to his feet, Dr Moreau nearly fell over when he saw Dr Jekyll choking against the straps instead.

“Impossible…”

Yet there he was instead of the blonde. The doctor stared in confusion that was soon replaced by outright horror. Impossible he had said. No, what happened next was impossible. A green flash of colour darted across Jekyll’s eyes before his body seemed to reject its very self. Pain crawled over the man’s face as his form changed and reshaped. Brown hair bellowed out into long blonde strands. Clothes that had previously been ill fittingly short became a well-tailored fit as his torso compressed. His limbs shrunk as well, skin scrapping across the leather scrapes as they defied what the doctor had thought possible. Then suddenly it all stopped, and there was Mr Hyde gasping like a landed fish around the gag that had come loose in the transformation.

Dr Moreau’s lips moved silently in shock while his mind raced to catch up. They, Hyde and Jekyll, were the same man. He’d have called anyone that would have claimed such a thing mad, if he hadn’t just witnessed such a spectacle with his own two eyes. Incredible. How could such a thing be? Hyde’s breathing had calmed by now, ugly soon-to-be purple bruises striped his throat and arms from the straps. Admiring the vast differences between this version and the other, Moreau watched the man’s eyelids dip as he fought off the sedative still heavy in his system.

 A whimper came from the man as at last sleep took him into its hold, and something entirely different took a hold of his body. Again, it morphed and twisted pushing its unfortunate new form out into the tight straps and choking it before it had even formed. Then once again, Dr Jekyll was fighting for breath in front of him. Soo beautiful. He let his fingers trace over where the contact friction between transforming flesh and leather strap had begun to break the skin. The man’s chest quivered for air which his constricted throat couldn’t give him, fingers twitching as if trying to free himself.

Reaching up to cup the man’s face, a grin appeared on Moreau’s face when again he saw that green flash bloom and consume the man’s eyes. Hyde was crying by the time it was over once again, broken pretty little sobs barely there under the damage of a rich reddish bloom around his throat. As before the man spent a moment huffing air into his lungs, sliding at the edge of slumber. This was amazing. Brilliant. Perfect. One of the most interesting specimens he’d encountered in years. Dang, he really should be keeping notes, shouldn’t he? Whirling around to find a suitable stack of paper, Moreau had just located his quill when-

BOOM!

“What now!?”

Moreau raced out of the lab, along the complex maze of corridors, onto the internal balcony overlooking the entrance just in time to see the now smouldering door on the ground. In had swarmed the rest of Jekyll’s little society friends; headed by a woman with a kitchen knife and murder in her eyes. Blast. And just when he’d found something new and exciting to dissect. What’s worst was he wouldn’t be able to move Jekyll, or Hyde or whatever name that thing went by, in time to still escape. What’s more a pity. Grumbling, Dr Moreau made his escape.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel slammed open another door and charged inside. Edward wasn’t in here either. Damn it all. Damn it all! Flying out of that room, she started kicking down entry to the next as fast as she could. She had warned him to be careful, hadn’t she? But nope, Edward Hyde just loved to find trouble as much as it loved to find him. The door surrendered with a violent crack and Rachel burst in to find another room with no Edward in it. When she found that little blonde idiot she was going to beat him half to death for worrying her like this. That or hug the living daylights out of him. She wasn’t sure which right now.

Worst of all was that she hadn’t been able to find Henry anywhere either. He hadn’t come in the morning after Edward’s capture, nor had any of his servants known where he might have been when she’d gone to his house. There was another person she’d have to add to her beat half to death list. Typically Dr Moreau had vanished the moment they had arrived. Now all that was left was to search this place top to bottom to find the blonde rascal. She was about to beat open another defenceless door when Miss Lavender’s voice carried down through the corridors.

“I FOUND HIM!”

Racing towards the sound with a small horde of the other lodgers, Rachel almost tripped over Griffin when Miss Lavender suddenly screamed. Reaching the room, Rachel sought out Miss Lavender first.  
  
“Why did you scream!?”

She got no reply. Miss Lavender stood there pale and faint with wide eyes staring straight ahead, propped up on the wall like her legs couldn’t be trusted to hold her any longer. Confused, Rachel followed her gaze to the sight of Henry being violently strangled by the confines of some sort of operating table. Not wasting a second, she ran for him.

“Henry!”

He seemed to give a mighty yell and then something unimaginable happened. Her footsteps faltered as the body of Henry, her friend, her idol, malformed itself underneath the straps. She wanted to be sick. She wanted to look away; but her eyes wouldn’t move. Each image of the scene craved itself perfectly in to the back of her skull and before her brain had a chance to examine it carefully, it vanished. Sinking to the floor; Rachel heard gasps and screams from the other lodgers. The moment passed and Edward Hyde existed when once Henry Jekyll had; gasping down each breath like it was his last, nose and eyes streaming as dribble dropped off his chin.

Ed…ward. Edward. She had found Edward. That was the only thing Rachel’s brain seem content to grasp right now. Standing wobbly, she made from the operating table.  Hands shaking as Edward’s eyes met her own, she struggled with buckles holding him down. Sweat and blood had made everything slick and with her current state of mind there was no way she could… Another pair of hands joined hers, then another, then another. Shaken faces greeted hers, shaken but determined. Together with a little effort, the lodgers managed to work loose the bindings.

Blinking slowly as his head lolled around on the table, Edward’s hand twitched and lifted. Rachel grabbed it immediately, giving it a gentle squeeze. He gave her a watery smile in return before appearing to pass out.  Relieved, Rachel almost managed a smile when the hand in her grip contorted. Dashing for a nearby bucket, Rachel threw up, the feeling of writhing flesh still on her finger tips. Behind her, she heard Griffin comment;

“……I guess this means they aren’t secretly lovers, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave critque and comment to help me improve!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
